Talk:Blood Brothers
Untitled R.I.P. Soap :( The second best character in all Call of Duties. ' 17:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC)' I moved the character links to the beginning of the page for easier access. Halofanatic0u812 05:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Halofanatic0u812 transcript please add transcipt someone 18:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :The guy who normally does transcripts will get it. Give him some time :). Carbonite 0 18:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) gameplay? should the gameplay be on there? Opportunites to save Soap? Couldn't Yuri have given cover to Price several times during the mission, thereby giving Price enough time to patch up Soap (at least until the point his bleeding stops or his wound is sealed)? Instead, Price just carries Soap around and puts him down, making no effort to medically assist him or even cover him. Geekius Maximus 03:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I doubt Price had any combat gauze this time. Besides, they were too focused on trying to kill Makarov to prepare for the worst. -017Bluefield 04:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Something else, where was Nikolai and his amazing fleet of choppas? The Hind is gone but he still has the Pave Low. And what of the Loyalists? Where are they, as we only see the Resistance, and why didn't they help in the slightest. And Price would probably have something, a piece of his clothing (or Soap's clothing) that he could have temporarily used to stabilize Soap. Then when help arrived, Price could make proper adjustments. Geekius Maximus 03:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) He did at one time try to help him for 5 sec. when he is down.(A bully user 20:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC)) Plot hole(?) This is just purely my opinion, but how did Soap and Yuri's vantage point got rigged with explosives since there is a lot of Resistance members inside the church and those Resistance members and the duo doesn't even realize that? Ben4life 19.10, December 11, 2011 (MST) Very good point. One of the resistance members was a mole or someone snitched about the sniper spot and may have put explosive in there and hide it behind a box of choclate bars or a desk. i guess Marine One 21:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I support the theory that one of the resistance members was a mole working for Makarov's Inner Circle...otherwise Prague won't be on high alert like this...placing snipers on lookout and armoured vehicles on the ready to crush any resistance...as u can see throughout Eye of the Storms. But even so, how did Soap and Yuri not discover that there were bombs hidden in the church tower, seeing that at Blood Brothers just before the C4s exploded the bleeping timers are visible... HunTer024 14:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Soap loading RSASS glitch? Did anyone spotted Soap loaded his RSASS wrongly at the very beginning of Blood Brothers? He loaded the bullet into the chamber of the RSASS like a bolt action sniper rifle HunTer024 14:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I got that one. Good find! Noob tub3r talk 19:32, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Operation compromised by the time the convoy arrived? Is it assumed that the operation that the defunct TF 141 pulled for eliminating Makarov has been compromised, with an important contact (Sgt. Kamarov) being captured and possibly interrogated before the supposed meeting took place? HunTer024 14:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Fourth time? If this is the fourth time a character was punched and later had a gun pointed at them, then what were the other three times? Nikofeelan 20:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow Price beat Usains Bolts score in running he must really love Soap... Daniel123Shaw123 18:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I think this is incorrect, I remember only two times when the playable character had a gun pointed at him: Yuri here and Roach in The Gulag. But really four times he has been knocked out: Two times by Price and other two by Kravchenko in Black Ops, in reality, the first one was a soldier not Kravchenko but he was there.Xboxmarston (talk) 08:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The FA. The grammar makes no sense in the caption. "As well as reveals Yuri's relations with Makarov in the past" should be "As well as revealing Yuri's relations with Makarov in the past". Just sayin. MarlboroNS (talk) 10:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Then help out and edit it. Complaining about something you can change on the talk page isn't exactly helpful. 13:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know how to edit stuff on the main page ;) MarlboroNS (talk) 23:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Grenade Launcher Am I correct in thinking that this is the first time since CoD 3 that a character has used a grenade launcher on their weapon? Noob tub3r talk 19:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC)